The Snow Guardian!
by Assassin-Of-Bunnies
Summary: 'YAOI' I died of a car crash. Reborned as myself but transported in... Katekyo Hitman Reborn... Molested on the first day, have a pineapple stalking me, a Tuna crushing on me, a Skylark nearly took my virginity... I'm afraid to tell you more... But read if you wanna find out! Rated M for sexual behaviors and swearing! This is a self-insert. THIS IS 'YAOI! Some KHRguys x OC
1. Molested

**Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Warning: This is Yaoi. And yes I am gay. So this is uh...*Blushes deeply* Self-insert! Well kinda... Just my name and some of my looks... I guess I'm a uke...**

**Rated M for sexual behaviors... (more like molesting me)**

* * *

Hello my name is Leo Akemi Hayashi. But I don't use my middle name. Only those who I trust and that's rare.

I go to school at Kuro high. My best friend is anti-social but she is someone I could trust. Her name is Eveline. Or Eve because she'll maim you if you say her full name. I know that because I said that when we were 10 and let me tell you, it was not pretty.

I had to limp for a week. And it wasn't her full strength. She's scary I admit but she's nice once you get to know her. Plus she's extremely funny.

I love her... like a friend! Not like... that...

We both love anime. Especially Katekyo Hitman Reborn! But I'll tell you something about me.

My looks are kinda lean but no muscles. I have black hair that is long that touches my shoulder blades and usually in a ponytail. Pale skin. I look feminine. Some people mistaken me for a girl though... I have honey brown eyes. And extremely short for my age...

But today I'm transferring to Cane high... for 'delinquents' like me!

Fuck!

* * *

"I'm going to miss you Leo-chan!" Eve sobbed hugging me. I hugged back sobbing too. Wow this feels like a cheesy romantic movie where the man goes on a life-long adventure and the wife doesn't want him to leave.

Is there a movie like that? What? Just saying...

She pecked my forehead since she's taller than me. "Don't get raped by semes!" She warned. Oh I forgot to mention she's a mega YAOI fangirl.

I pouted "I'm not going to get raped!" She just patted me at my reply muttering "Sure, sure."

I growled blushing.

"Oh before I forget" She took something from her pocket. It was a... necklace? "Here ya go!" She held it up. It was her lucky Snow necklace!

"Are you sure about that?" I asked raising a eyebrow at her. She nodded looking serious. She putted on me then tying it in knots two times. "There!" She chirped happily clapping her hands together.

"Now get going or I'll kidnap you!" She chirped.

Sometimes she scares the fuck out of me... but I still love her... in a friend way...

I got in the van with my parents and went off. I look back seeing Eve's figure slowly disappearing.

I felt something that was going to change in my life soon.

* * *

"Kai-kun! Get your butt over here!" My mom shouted at my father taking a whiz.

"Wait a sec!" He shouted back.

"Guh!" She groaned getting out of the van getting out of the van.

Me? I was playing on my DSI playing Katekyo Hitman Reborn! DSI version. It ta bomb!

"DIE PINEAPPLE!" I shouted cackling evilly. What? It was a VS. Although Mukuro is my favorite character so...

"DIE SKYLARK! DIE!" But I ain't a Hibari fan bitches.

"Leo! Watch out!"

Then...

**BAM!**

I blacked out after that.

On the good news I defeated Hibari! :D

_"YOU ARE THE LOSER! HBARI KYOYA WINS!" _FUCK!

* * *

I woke up in cold sweat.

I felt like I had a major hangover... wait is this how it feels like?

I open my eyes seeing white.

Really? Couldn't be like... pink? It would've been more interesting!

God must really be playing with me.

I got up but couldn't.

I tried again.

Again.

Again.

Again.

Nope wouldn't budge.

So I just lie there looking at the boring white ceiling.

What is that a black dot- ah nope it's gone dammit.

This is gonna be boring.

* * *

HOURS LATER- minutes later...

* * *

"Hayashi Leo?" A voice creeped up from nowhere.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Are you alright?" The voice asked.

"Nope" I replied popping the 'p'.

"And why is that?"

"I got beaten by a skylark..."

"..."

"..."

"...I would like to report on a 'special' patient please." The voice said.

I know I know, I'm special no need to brag!

Then something inserted into my arm and I blacked out.

Dammit! I thought I was special!

* * *

"Leo? Leo! LEO!" A different voice shouted this time.

"THE CAKE WAS A LIE I SWEAR!" I screamed taking cover. Or covering my eyes...

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Um... I like cake?" I smiled trying to look innocent taking off my hands out of my eyes.

The man looked familiar though... brown hair, white coat, with a tag name that said 'SHAMAL' in caps... interesting name... familiar but interesting...

I blanked out for a moment not seeing his grinning.

His arm outstretch and grope me on the chest. I shivered in pleasure.

"N-nngh!" I moaned.

He grinned. "You react like a girl but your a boy... hmm?" He stroked his other chin.

My nipple hardens.

"Hah!~" He pinches them.

Why am I not stopping him?!

I tried moving my hands but couldn't.

I try sitting up... nodda.

"No use moving Leo-chan~" He purred.

There was a bang.

"Oya oya? What are you doing to Leo-chan _**Shamal?**_"

Dafuq?

* * *

**Hope ya like it! Plz review! :3**


	2. First Kiss

**This the next chapter!~ omg... LUSSURIA MOMENT!~**

**:D**

* * *

I got molested by a doctor... and I'm a BOY. Not a girl... a boy!

This world is corrupted! By cheese!

Okay not really cheese but ... Pedo-bears? Yeah! PEDO-BEARS!

Those damn pedo-bears...

I sat up.

"Kufufufufu~ Leo-chan is making cute expressions~" Someone purred.

"Am not..." I pouted crossing my arms childishly.

He licks his lips. Probably dry...

"Where am I Pineapple-san?" Not knowing his name I stick with the fruit due to his hair... familiar...

He began looking a bit irritated...

So I smiled innocently looking like I 'didn't' say that, even though I did.

"Kufufu you wound me Leo-chan!" He put a hand over his heart dramatically.

"You should apologize by. A. Kiss."

Pineapple say what?

"Um... No?" The no sounded like a question. What? I'm a confused little boy! Wait... did I consider myself 'little'?

Dammit.

But he didn't listen. He pointed to his lips smirking.

I blushed that would bring a red tomato to shame.

I leaned forwards placing my lips to his...

I felt his smirk widened if even possible.

He licked the bottom of my lips begging for entrance. I complied.

He explored inside my mouth. Every inch of it. I allowed him to do that...

Why am I doing this?

Damn my submissiveness!

I moaned as he circle his finger on my back at that certain place.

My eyes half way close. Shivering I explore his mouth too after he did so to mine

I pulled back sucking in oxygen.

"Kufufufufu so cute." He strokes my cheek.

He licks my tear stained cheek. I didn't know I was crying.

"I have to go _Leo-chan~_" He purred at my name.

He disappeared into the mist leaving 'Kufufu's' around the room like a echo.

Creepo

Wait...

HE STOLE MY FUCKING FIRST KISS!

* * *

**Lol I don't even know that I'm in the KHR world =w=**

**Plz review for more! **


End file.
